


Just a Little More

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Love Triangle, M/M, chanhee is too pretty to be sad, implied nyuhoon/bbangnyu but not rly, juyeon and jacob are moral support, kevin thinks the feeling is unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Kevin is not good around pretty people. Although, he can't help but fall for his pretty tutor that's interested in someone else. Could things even work out?





	Just a Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I didn't even know how to write a summary for this fic..... anyways this is my try at newmoon bc why not? I felt bad bc I always leave Kev single RIP so here ya go :)
> 
> This is sort of a part 2 to [Just a Little Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596347) aka the sangcob ver of this au. You don't need to read it but it gives you a feel for the au I guess(?)
> 
> Anyways this was supposed to be the main fic with just a side pair sangcob but I ended up writing two parts. Oh well.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Juyeon! I can't believe you! Sabotaging your own friend!" Kevin cried as he saw Juyeon first thing in the morning. Juyeon only raised his eyebrow at the Canadian. Kevin couldn't even recall the amount of awkwardness he dealt with the day before. "I asked you for a math tutor!" Kevin whined.

"And I got you one, what's your problem?" Juyeon asked. Kevin sat tiredly in his seat. Juyeon did do that but he never said the tutor was a gorgeous beauty. Kevin was never good being around pretty people.

"You never said he was drop dead gorgeous! I paid for some help with math not to be put into a nervous gay!" Kevin complained. Juyeon only laughed at the Canadian boy's misery. Kevin hit Juyeon softly. He put his head on his desk. Why was he such an awkward mess? The pretty boy was a good tutor too.

"Are you crushing on Chanhee?" Juyeon curiously asked. Kevin sprung up in his seat.

"No! He's pretty.. I can't admire a person's good looks?" Kevin sighed. Chanhee was more than pretty, he was intelligent too. A double kill for Kevin. Chanhee told Kevin he worked two jobs too. Gorgeous, smart, and hardworking; Chanhee had it all. How could a perfect person live in such a world?

Kevin thought about it more. Maybe he did have a small crush. Was it even appropriate to get a crush on someone that tutored you once? Chanhee was friendly and kind. Although, a slight temper in his voice. Kevin tried to keep this cool. Maybe he's just feeling giddy because Chanhee was so pretty. Kevin is definitely not good around pretty people.

-

Kevin decided to continue getting help from Chanhee anyways. He couldn't deny Chanhee was a really good tutor. He explained things in a simple way that Kevin could understand. In exchange, Kevin gave Chanhee a free English lesson.

"Your voice sounds really different when you speak English," Chanhee noticed. Kevin only laughed awkwardly. He didn't exactly know how to respond to that.

"Is it better or worse?" Kevin asked. Chanhee thought for a moment.

"Better. You sound really comfortable. Not that you sound uncomfortable when you speak Korean but you seem more confident in English." Chanhee analyzed. Kevin was trying his best not to break into a nervous sweat. Chanhee's brain was so amazing. "It's kind of.. attractive." Chanhee commented. Kevin nearly lost his composure. Chanhee called him attractive? Well he called his English attractive.

If he wasn't before he was definitely gay panicking now. Chanhee only looked at Kevin with a smile on his face. Kevin tried to avoid that pretty smile and look somewhere else. Why did Chanhee have to say something like that? Those words shouldn't have come out his pretty lips.

Kevin changed the subject instead. He talked more about Chanhee's English and gave some pointers. Chanhee was definitely cute when he was learning something new. Kevin's heart swooned just a little.

-

After that day Kevin somehow became study buddies with Chanhee. They meet in the school library whenever Chanhee didn't have work. Chanhee even began texting Kevin more often. Kevin didn't mind Chanhee was actually a good friend. He became more cheerful and sweet. He was always caring and selfless. He would buy Kevin snacks and snuck them into the library.

Kevin's heart really couldn't take it. The more they "studied" together, the more he fell for Chanhee. His heart pretty much swooned at the thought of Chanhee. Chanhee was so much more beautiful inside than out.

Kevin was falling and hard. Although, there was some nervousness stirring within him. He didn't know if Chanhee would even be interested. No one was ever really interested in him. Plus, Chanhee was so out his league. The Canadian couldn't help but feel a little stressed.

Juyeon was starting to pick up on his deskmate's misery. Kevin tended to be more lost in thought when he was stressed. Juyeon confronted his friend about it during their break.

"Hey man, you seem stressed." Juyeon pointed out. Kevin snapped out of his thought before answering with an "I'm fine". Juyeon didn't believe it for a second. The Canadian boy was always alive and bright. Kevin always had a positive energy to him. For two days his shine seemed to have dimmed down.

"That's hard to believe. Did you fight with Chanhee?" Juyeon was sometimes an airhead but he wasn't completely dumb. He noticed Kevin and Chanhee's blooming friendship within the past weeks. Kevin was hesitant to answer.

"No, not at all... I just," Kevin trailed off. Juyeon tried to put the pieces together. "Don't tell anyone but I think I have feelings for him." Kevin admitted. Juyeon looked at the Canadian boy wide-eyed.

"Kevin..." Juyeon started. The basketball player didn't exactly know how to tell Kevin the information he knew. He didn't want to burst Kevin's bubble. "Uh, Chanhee likes someone.. his name is Younghoon, it's kind of complicated but Younghoon hyung likes Changmin, Chanhee's best friend, but Chanhee doesn't know. It's kind of a mess." Juyeon explained. Kevin only looked at Juyeon with a worried expression.

"How do you know this?" Kevin questioned.

"My boyfriend, Jaehyun hyung, he's the biggest gossiper and Younghoon hyung his best friend so of course he'd know.. it's not hard to fill in the blanks." Juyeon explained further. Kevin's heart hurt. It wasn't because Chanhee liked someone else but because Chanhee was going to be heartbroken.

Kevin checked his phone and saw a new message from Chanhee asking if he wanted to go see a movie. Without giving it much thought, Kevin accepted the invitation. He was going to try and take care of Chanhee even if the latter didn't feel the same. He wanted to make sure Chanhee doesn't suffer.

-

Chanhee met Kevin with a bright smile. He was so beautiful; Kevin never wanted that smile to fade. He was utterly worried about him. Kevin couldn't bear to see Chanhee upset or depressed. The Canadian tried to imagine Chanhee with a frown and it made him sick. Chanhee didn't deserve to be heartbroken.

Kevin held his coffee cup tightly. This was the first time he saw Chanhee outside of school. He wanted to make a good impression. Chanhee was shining more brightly than he did before. Kevin noticed he had on dangly earrings that complimented his looks.

The Canadian couldn't take his eyes off the pretty boy. Chanhee looked amazing. His complexion was shining. "Hey Kevin!" Chanhee greeted. He handed Kevin a movie ticket. "We're gonna buy popcorn right? You can't watch a movie without popcorn!" Chanhee insisted.

"Y-yeah! Of course." Kevin replied. He was still in a dazed from looking at Chanhee. They went to the concession stand to buy popcorn. Chanhee was really excited about watching a movie while Kevin was just happy to be with Chanhee.

"It's been so long since I last saw a movie. Oh Kevin, let's take a selfie!" Chanhee smiled as he took out his phone from his jean jacket pocket. Chanhee unlocked his phone and opened the camera. Kevin posed for Chanhee. Quickly, Chanhee snapped a photo. "Oh it came out nice." Chanhee showed Kevin the photo.

"Can you send that to me?" Kevin asked. Chanhee nodded as he went into his messages and sent Kevin the photo. They walked to the theater showing their movie. Kevin couldn't stop looking at Chahee. He was glowing with bright energy. Chanhee looked so happy. Kevin would kill to keep things that way.

Kevin didn't exactly pay so much attention to the movie. He was thinking more about Chanhee. Occasionally he'd look at Chanhee from the side of his eye. Chanhee even rested his head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin's heart began to beat quickly.

Chanhee was teary-eyed the whole movie. The Canadian boy thought the plot was pretty cliche but it was pretty good. The music was amazing and the visuals were nice. He watched as Chanhee cutely ate his popcorn teary-eyed. It was actually kind of funny.

After the movie Kevin invited Chanhee to go to a cafe. Chanhee linked his arm around Kevin's as they walked. Kevin's heart really couldn't handle it. He felt like his entire face was flushed with heat. Chanhee was excitedly talking about the movie. The latter really seemed to enjoy his time.

When they got to the cafe they sat down in a quiet place. Kevin paid for their drinks since Chanhee bought the movie tickets. Kevin was amazed at how pretty Chanhee looked while sipping on an iced americano. They talked just about anything. At some point Chanhee wanted to take another selfie.

Chanhee even took a picture of Kevin. Kevin was really shocked. "What was that for?" Kevin curiously asked.

"It fits my Instagram theme!" Chanhee grinned as he showed Kevin the photo he already uploaded. "You look good here." the pretty boy complimented. The Canadian boy quickly followed Chanhee. Chanhee was pretty proud of his Instagram. Kevin thought it was pretty tumblr worthy.

Kevin was so mesmerized by Chanhee. The entire time he kept his eyes on him. Chanhee's smile was so beautiful. His shine was brighter than the cafe lights. Kevin couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was the happiest he's been in a while.

That night as Kevin lying in bed he thought about Chanhee. The entire time spent with him was replaying in Kevin's mind. The Canadian tried to contain his smile but just couldn't. He had such a good time with Chanhee. He tried to imagine what it would be like if they actually dated.

That's if Kevin ever had a chance to begin with. For a moment he forgot that Chanhee was already interested in someone else. Kevin's smile quickly faded. If only he could help Chanhee from being hurt. He just wanted to hug Chanhee tightly.

Kevin was beginning to feel perturbed. He thought maybe he should give up Chanhee. Being the latter's friend was enough for him but he couldn't help that he loved Chanhee. Kevin didn't know to do. He was completely stuck.

-

Kevin decided to talk to his best friend, Jacob. Jacob was a crush expert even though he was now settled with his boyfriend Sangyeon. Kevin walked out to the field. He found Jacob sat in the field writing in a notebook. Jacob liked to sit near the track field to watch Sangyeon practice. "Hey." Jacob smiled as Kevin took a seat by his friend.

"Hey." Kevin looked over at Jacob's notebook which was filled with writings. "Still writing songs?" He asked. Jacob nodded his head while putting down his book.

"What's up? You don't usually come out here." Jacob asked. Kevin sighed as he looked down at the grass. He watched the team run around the track.

"Well.. Friday I hung out with a guy I've been crushing on," Kevin started. Jacob looked at Kevin wide-eyed. His friend didn't say anything. Jacob was always more of a listener. "It was really nice... like really fun and well it kind of sucks because I wanna date him really bad but he's interested in someone who's interested in his friend." Kevin continued explaining. He ran a hand through his hair. "And that's not the half of it! He was being kinda flirty that night and I've already fallen so hard for him." Kevin finished with a huff. Jacob sat thinking for a moment.

"That's rough, buddy." Jacob nervously laughed. He put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "I think you should tell him how you feel, it'll make you feel better and make him understand," Jacob advised. Kevin thought about it for a moment. He thought maybe Jacob had a point. It would make things clearer if Chanhee knew.

Kevin only sat in silence. He tried to think about the situation carefully. Suddenly, he felt a buzz in his pocket. The Canadian boy took out his phone and saw the notification from Chanhee. "He just texted me," Kevin said. Jacob looked over Kevin's shoulder to see the message.

"Are you gonna go see him?" Jacob asked. Kevin nodded as he got up. He quickly dusted off his pants before waving to Jacob. "Good luck!" Jacob cheered while giving his best friend a smile.

Kevin quickly went to the library. Chanhee had said he was having a problem. Of course, that made Kevin instantly worried. When Kevin turned the corner to their favorite table he saw Chanhee sadly sat there. The pretty boy had an ugly frown on his face. Kevin already knew the problem. Chanhee finally found out about his crush's interest in his friend. Kevin walked over carefully and sat next to Chanhee.

Chanhee only dropped his head on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin held out his hand for Chanhee to hold. Kevin didn't exactly know what to say. Chanhee only buried his face in the Canadian boy's neck. "I thought I moved on.. but seeing them together made me jealous." Chanhee admitted quietly.

Kevin moved himself to wrap an arm around Chanhee. Chanhee didn't say anything else he just let Kevin hug him. "Kevin, you're a really good person," Chanhee whispered. Kevin only held Chanhee. He really didn't wanna see Chanhee hurt like this.

"It's.. gonna be okay." Kevin assured. The Canadian boy consoled his crush. He rubbed Chanhee's back and brushed his fingers through the latter's hair.

"I wish I never fell for him... I just want to focus on someone more important to me... and that's you." Chanhee confessed. Kevin's heart rate immediately sped up. Chanhee had feelings for him? Chanhee chose him over Younghoon? Kevin needed answers. He softly picked up Chanhee's head to look at him.

"You like me?" Kevin asked. The Canadian boy was trying his hardest to keep himself composed. He wasn't so sure he heard Chanhee correctly. Chanhee only nodded his head as he pouted. "I-I like you too! A lot! So much that I can't even contain myself! I've liked from the moment we first met!" Kevin rambled. Chanhee looked at him for a moment. The pretty boy soon cracked a smile.

Chanhee began laughing a little as Kevin continued talking. "You're so.. amazing! No, you're extraordinary! You're so beautiful and smart and you work so hard... I, I just love you a lot." Kevin confessed. The Canadian was blushing hard. Chanhee only grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Kevin... do you wanna go out with me?" Chanhee asked. Kevin could only nod his head. He leaned over and gave Chanhee a kiss on the cheek. Chanhee only smiled brightly. The pretty boy couldn't even look at Kevin. Chanhee hid his face in his hands as Kevin hugged him.

-

If Kevin's life was good before then it was amazing now. Dating Chanhee was as amazing as he thought it would be. Although Chanhee had his jobs to attend to, they still managed to enjoy their time together. Their dates were always fun and nice. Kevin loved Chanhee with his entire heart.

Chanhee became way more obnoxious with the pictures and selfies. Before Kevin knew it he found his Instagram full of pictures of him and Chanhee. But he loved every second of it. He loved doing everything with Chanhee. From hugs to kisses; Kevin felt like he was dreaming. Chanhee even bought Kevin coffee which was the gateway to the Canadian boy's heart.

Above all what made Kevin the happiest was seeing Chanhee's beautiful smiles. The pretty boy seemed more exuberant. He was the sun to Kevin's moon. Chanhee never missed out on an opportunity to show Kevin that he loved him. Kevin was totally in love; he was beyond smitten. He loved everything about Chanhee and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
